


candy

by staryukhei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on markyong's candy challenge, fluff just fluff, gracious use of the word pretty, hand holding, markyong tiny boys in love, taeyong showers mark with compliments because that's what he deserves!!, this is grossly domestic, two cute boys grossly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryukhei/pseuds/staryukhei
Summary: taeyong thinks mark is the prettiest boy in the world.he also looks especially kissable with that stupid little lollipop stick in between his lips.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	candy

"hey, pretty." taeyong says, knocking on mark's open door, hanging on the doorframe. the younger looks up, his cheeks flushed at the nickname, setting his phone off to the side to look at taeyong better. "hi." mark said, smiling up at the older boy. taeyong moved closer, pressing a kiss to mark's forehead, giggling a little when he felt mark's skin heat up, turning an even darker shade of red. "hyung!" mark whined, pouting when taeyong pulled back. 

"what, so now i can't kiss my boyfriend?" taeyong asks, rolling his eyes. mark's pout deepens, the younger scrunching his nose up adorably. "no... just, anyone could come in! you know how it is up here." he protests, making taeyong raise an eyebrow. he did know how things were on the tenth floor - mark told him about it all the time - and they were much different from things on the fifth floor. first off, it was much quieter on the fifth floor. there were only four of them, and only johnny and haechan shared a room. they had a rule that you had to knock before entering a room - johnny had caught haechan and jungwoo making out in their room one too many times. the tenth floor, however, had set no boundaries. they'd gotten seven noise complaints in the eight months they had lived there, (two within the same week) and yuta had proudly written each date on a sheet of paper hanging on the fridge. if someone needed privacy, they had to use the locks, because they all had a habit of barging into rooms unannounced. 

taeyong just smirks, catching mark's lips in another kiss just to spite him. 

mark pouts again when taeyong pulls away, straightening up and running a hand through his bright blue hair. "i came up for a reason, brat." taeyong says, sticking his tongue out at mark. mark looks up at him, eyes so full of love and admiration that taeyong wants nothing more than to climb onto his lap and kiss him to no end, but he's here on a mission. "y'know how there's that candy challenge going around online?" he asks, taking mark's hand in his, playing with the younger boy's fingers. mark nods, looking confused. taeyong smiles, clasping mark's hand in his. "well, i already recorded part of it, but i want you to be in the second half! also, the company wants it for superm stuff so... now you have to come with me!" taeyong giggles, his eyes lighting up the way they always do when he gets excited, and mark swears he could melt right then and there. he's staring stupidly up at his boyfriend, his heart beating way too fast when jungwoo pokes his head in the door. "hey, mark it's- oh!" jungwoo says, surprised when he sees taeyong standing in the room. "taeyong hyung, you didn't tell us you came up!" jungwoo pouts, leaning against the doorframe. "is hyuckie with you?" he questions, sticking his head back out into the hallway. taeyong laughs, shaking his head. "he's gaming. i'm sure he'd be glad to see you soon, johnny said he'd be gone for a few hours." taeyong hints. jungwoo perks up immediately, pushing himself off of the doorframe. "thanks, hyung!" he says, skipping off.

"hyung." mark says, nudging taeyong's side. taeyong fights back the urge to coo - mark's eyes are so full of love, looking up at him like he's the only boy in the world. "where d'you wanna film it?" he asks, letting go of taeyong's hand to grab his shoes and a pair of jeans to replace the grey sweatpants he had on. "the store at the company! i wanted to grab something from there to help make it cuter." taeyong says, making mark stop changing, one pant leg on, giving taeyong a confused look. taeyong smiles again, pressing a finger to his lips. "it's a secret." he says, winking at mark, who flushes and goes back to tugging his jeans on. 

"i'm going downstairs!" jungwoo yells, scampering back past mark's room, phone in hand, now wearing a pale pink sweater over his t-shirt. "have fun! don't come back up here with hickies all over you!" taeyong hears yuta yell back, which is quickly followed by a loud groan and a very loud "don't give the kids any ideas!" from taeil. mark rolls his eyes at the bickering, tugging his shoes on. "c'mon, hyung, i can see the car outside." he says, taking taeyong's hand again and pulling him out the door. "you're leaving too?" taeil asks when the pair reached the living room. mark nods. "lee taeyong, if you hurt my baby i will throw away all of your precious markers!" yuta says, eyeing yuta from his position on taeil's lap.

taeyong rolls his eyes, and mark sputters something about being an adult, pulling his boyfriend out of the apartment.

the couple makes their way downstairs, using the back door to get into the car, where their manager is already waiting for them. the man glances at taeyong and mark's intertwined fingers and offers them a small smile. "so, taeyong already has a part recorded from when you were on set last week, but we want both of you to be in it. it shouldn't take too long, given you already know the dance?" their manager questions, the last part more directed at mark than anyone else. mark nods, demonstrating a little with his hands. taeyong smiles proudly.

they arrive at the sm store fifteen minutes later, taeyong using his company id to swipe them in after-hours. he pushes a few buttons and there's a series of beeps before a light flashes green and the door unlocks. taeyong holds it open, letting mark in first, then their manager, flushing a light pink when mark says something about what a gentleman taeyong is. their manager flips the lights on and mark sets his phone and apartment keys down on the counter. taeyong carefully plucks two lollipops from a display and passes one to mark, who stares at it for a moment and then looks back up at taeyong in confusion. "it'll be cute, come on!" taeyong whines, unwrapping his own lollipop and sticking it in his mouth. mark shrugs, copying taeyong's actions. their manager looks up from where he's fixing the camera to tell them they should practice a bit before the actual filming. the couple takes his advice, running through the thirty-second dance a couple of times. by the time they're satisfied with it, their manager is done setting up the camera and asks them about positioning. mark takes over, having learned a bit about camerawork from johnny over the past few months, filming a few videos of taeyong to show their manager where he should be for optimal shots. they fool around a little before they get to work and even get their manager to dance along with them (mark films it and vows to post it on twitter later) for a little bit. before they know it, it's been twenty minutes and they promised they would be back home in time for movie night at 10. they run through the dance a few times, giggling about how cute the other looks after each take until they finally get something they're satisfied with/

the whole time, taeyong's eyes keep wandering to mark's lips. since when have they looked that kissable? mark's lips always look kissable, but this was something new. the way the lollipop stick changed directions when he rolled the candy around his tongue. god, if only they had a few minutes, taeyong would love to push mark against those shelves and kiss him until the younger was a whimpering mess.

"hyung, come on! we're going to be late and it's my turn to pick tonight!" mark pouts, tugging the candy-less lollipop stick out of his mouth, throwing it away. taeyong's lollipop is long gone, the candy bit off and the stick had been thrown away as soon as they were done filming. their manager is packing up the camera equipment, distracted, so taeyong takes the chance to move closer to mark. "you looked so pretty, baby." he mumbles, lips pressed against mark's ear. mark grins, turning his head to smile at taeyong. "you looked even better, yongie." mark breathes, dropping all honorifics, their lips centimeters apart. taeyong flushes, side-eyeing their manager, who was struggling with the zipper to the case. 

taeyong pushes his lips against mark's quickly, pulling away before the younger can even register what's going on. taeyong smirks and intertwines their hands again, grabbing mark's phone and keys, handing them to him before grabbing his own keys, checking that his phone was in his back pocket. their manager clears his throat, a silent cry for help with the heavy camera equipment. mark heads over to grab the bag, ever a helper. "back to the car then, boys." their manager says, nodding at taeyong when he flicks the lights off and opens the door again. mark helps shove all the equipment into the back of the car, grinning when their manager winks and says he'll sit in the front seat if they want to sit in the back. he clambers into the backseat of the van, where taeyong is already spread out across the second aisle seat, typing out a message on his phone. mark makes his way back, nudging taeyong's shins. "yongie." he mumbles, smiling sweetly when taeyong looks up, a smile spreading across his face. "i just told yuta to hold movie night for us. he said johnny, hyunnie, and doie just got back from shopping, so not to worry." taeyong says, sitting up and swinging his legs over so that he was sitting up straight. taeyong pats his lap, cooing softly when mark blushes but accepts, straddling taeyong's waist as the car started moving. "you look so pretty, baby. so, so pretty." taeyong murmurs, leaning up to kiss mark again. the younger whines quietly into the kiss, squirming a little in taeyong's lap. the older slides his hands down towards mark's hips, keeping mark still as he gently tugs at the younger's bottom lip, smiling into the kiss when mark obliges.

their tongues clash and somehow mark's hands end up in taeyong's hair, his small hands tugging at the blue locks.

they kiss for what feels like hours; until their faces are nearly as blue as taeyong's hair. once they've both caught their breath, taeyong looks at mark, who looks even prettier now, with his lips all swollen and tinted a new shade of pink. "god, markie, you're so pretty." taeyong breathes, caressing mark's cheek gently. "no, hyung, you're prettier. you should hear what some of the fans call you on tw-" mark is cut off when the van lurches to a stop at their apartments, nearly throwing him off of taeyong's lap. the elder giggles, tightening his grip on mark's waist to prevent him from going anywhere. "i know what they say, but you know what matters the most to me?" taeyong asks, smiling softly when mark tilts his head. "yours, baby." taeyong says, helping a blushing mark stand up and collect all their things. the van door opens, and their manager helps them down and into the back door before bidding them a good night. taeyong intertwines their hands again, smiling when mark rests his head on his shoulder. "you mean it?" mark asks softly, pressing the up arrow on the elevator. he looks at taeyong with that same admiring gaze, those same doe eyes. "yes, silly, i mean it. you matter the most to me, baby." taeyong says, guiding mark into the elevator and pressing the little 10 button. "i love you markie."

"i love you too, yongie." mark replies.

taeyong smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of mark's head. 

the dorm is quiet when they get back, jungwoo still down on the fifth floor and jaehyun in the shower. taeil and yuta are watching some anime on yuta's computer (well, yuta was watching. taeil was staring at yuta.) in the living room. they'd agreed to push movie night back an hour, so everyone had chosen to spend some time alone after a long day of practice. mark leads taeyong back to his room, where they spend the next hour whispering and giggling about each other, trading gentle kisses and bouncing movie ideas off of each other.

mark picks titanic as their movie that night, much to the chagrin of yuta, who wanted to watch a horror movie, not some stupid romance tragedy.

(a week later, taeyong shows mark the full video, all edited and ready to go up on twitter and instagram. mark promptly passes out.)

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm here with a new series!! i saw markyong's [candy challenge](https://twitter.com/NCTsmtown_127/status/1268535475695808512?s=20) ([this video](https://twitter.com/NCTsmtown_127/status/1269619936353107969?s=20) too) and i had to write something fluffy just like them :) 
> 
> i'll be doing stories for each of the side pairings as well!! (they're to be revealed hehe)


End file.
